Gods v Titans: Rise of the Mortals
by Aquestra
Summary: Twelve titans, twelve universes, and one New-God, Darkseid, ready to unleash a fury of wickedness upon them all. As the newly appointed God's Guard can the Z-Warriors and Justice League even get along long enough to stand a chance? Will anything be able to survive this epic war of the deities?


_Long ago, before the gods ruled the universes, enormous deities of massive power had all of the galaxies in shackles. They were the sons and daughters of the all powerful Gaia and Ouranos. The two creators of worlds. The two lovers had exactly twelve children, one to rule and guard over each of the twelve universes. They were created to create and to maintain order over the creations in their respective universes. But the children of the creators grew ramped and wild, jealousy of one an other soon consuming them._

_The twelve began to create their own armies, sending them across the parallels of the universes to fight. They used planets as their battle fields and their creations, their powerful, sons and daughters were their warriors. They called their offspring the Gods. _

_During the longest, most gruesome battle of the Gods, Gaia and Ouranos could no longer take the fighting, and though a peaceful couple, decided to attempt to intervene. It was in the midst of the last battle of old that Ouranos met his demise._

_Emptiness, fury and sadness engulfed Gaia. She lost her love. And she could no longer suffer watching her children fight, destroying the universes she created with such delicacy. After Ouranos' death she disappeared, retreating to the very core of the twelve universes, and had never been seen again._

_Following the death of their father, the Titan's ceased fire and recalled their Gods. A time of peace and mourning fell upon the universes, a time where the Gods were allowed to explore and eventually, realized their own powers. In this time of peace the Gods created mortals, shaping new worlds and galaxies. These mortals became like their children, their loves._

_But the peace quickly ended when Cronos, the most wicked of the Titans, proclaimed himself King in the absence of Gaia and Ouranos. Wars broke out yet again, and the Gods were forced to destroy the worlds they created, they worlds they loved. Finally after eternities of battles and destruction, one God had had enough._

_Zues of Mount Olympus lead the rebellion on the Titans. He was soon after joined by the rest of the Gods, whom were furious at the loss of their worlds. It took billions of years, worlds were destroyed, hearts broken and families shattered, but eventually the wrath of the Titans could no longer hold up to the passion and quantity of the Gods. _

_The Titans were defeated. They were shackled. And they were imprisoned, never to be unleashed._

_The Gods swore to never make the mistake of their parents, and secluded themselves to the other-worlds, silently and proudly watching over their creations. Letting their children grow and make decisions on their own._

_Until now._

* * *

"Bruce." Kal-El said sternly as he touched down on the cold wet floor of the batcave. "We need to -"

"Not now Clarke," His friend cut him off, whipping his hand up, but not turning from the giant grey computer screen. "Something big is happening."

"I know. Diana wanted to..."

"What?" Kal-El watched as his old friend whipped around, he almost let himself smirk at how the self-proclaimed playboy practically whimpered at Diana's name.

"Tell us something," The red-capped hero allowed himself to finish, crossing his arms over the crest of his ancestors. "She told us to meet her here."

"Hmm." The man of steel watched intently as the Batman turned from his computer to the giant waterfall entrance of the batcave and back again. "Well I hope it can explain this."

"What is it?" Kal-El asked as he quickly whisked over, his feet lifting from the ground.

"It's Gotham's energy grid." His friend said, eyes not wondering from the blinking and changing code on the screen. "Everything is slightly off."

"Well it could just be a malfunction." He had never understood why the dark knight could never see the bright side of things.

"No. It's not." Batman's fingers quickly traversed the keyboard, typing in code that was completely none-sensical to him. "Here is Metropolis and this is Star City, it's all wrong."

"It could just be a surge..."

"No, the energy is pulsating in all of the cities simultaneously. There is a slight surge, then a few moments later a slight shortage, but power plant outputs are the same." Clarke looked down at the worried lines etching deeper onto his friends face, but Bruce's attention did not deter from the screen. "It's happening everywhere, even on the watchtower. It's almost as if all the energy in the universe... is breathing."

Suddenly the sounds of waterfall shattering filled the batcave, Kal-El immediately knew who it was. The man of steel turned around to face the amazon beauty landing in front of him. He even felt Bruce stand up at her appearance.

"We have little time." She announced in her sultry voice, but Kal-El couldn't help but notice how worried the Amazon Princess appeared to be. "I have received a message from Hera."

"Diana," The bat motioned forward from behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." Kal-El watched as she composed herself. It was very much unlike the princess to have to catch her breath. "But our presence is requested by the Gods."

"The Gods?" The man of steel couldn't help but spit out scepticism.

"Yes, and it seems big, Hera sounded terrified. She requested our presence immediately."

"If she wants us to fight for her, you can tell her no thanks." Bruce said sternly as he returned to his perch at the computer. "I will not fight for a God. They do nothing but fight amongst themselves and watch us mere mortals perish."

"But Bruce." Diana floated down in front of Batman, squeezing herself in the small space between him and the computer, forcing him to look her in the eye. "It is a meeting of all the gods, surely you would find this interesting."

"All of the Gods..." Kal-El watched the standoff intently as Bruce glanced from the giant computer screen to Diana and back again. He watched as the Batman watched the code, the breathing energy. "Fine."

"Then we shall go." Diana said leaping up and moving to his own side.

"Go where?" A boyish voice rang from the elevator. "Can I come?"

"Whose the kid?" Diana and Kal-El spat out in shock. Superman could not believe Bruce was just letting some kid run ramped through the batcave.

Kal-El observed with immense interest the silent interaction between the two as the child ran towards them. Bruce quietly stood and turned to face the boy, his black cape whipping behind him.

"Not now Damien." His friend said in a gruff tone, looming over the boy. Kal-El watched at the child totally ignored the intimidating Batman and peered around the Bat's torso.

"Father, is that the ignorant alien in blue you're always complaining about? And whose the babe?"

"FATHER?!" Kal-El and Diana both cried out. Superman didn't know whether to laugh or cry for the boy, having Bruce Wayne as a father? That must be interesting. Poor kid.

"DAMIEN I SAID ENOUGH!" Bruce howled at the child, finally shutting him up. Kal-El watched as the boy grumbled under his breath and crossed his lanky arms over his chest.

"So can I come?" Kal-El couldn't help but notice the devilish smile on the boy's face as he smirked up at Bruce.

"Fine. Suit up." Bruce said, the exact same devilish grin plastering itself on his face. "Maybe these all powerful Gods can teach you a lesson or two in manners."

"Psh. I could take them." The mini-Bruce brushed off the insult as he tore off his clothes, revealing a Robin costume underneath.

"Bruce," Diana said, her voice seeming a little shaken. "I... I have so many questions for you. But now is not the time nor the place. If the boy is ready we must go. Take my hand and we will join in a circle. Hera will come only when we are ready."

Kal-El grabbed the delicate looking hand the Amazon Princess extended to him, her other extended to Bruce. He could sense the Batman's heart rate jump a beat as the stern man grabbed hold of Wonder Woman's other hand.

"Aw jeeze, why couldn't I hold her hand?" The new Robin complained as he filled the gap in the circle.

"Shut up." Bruce growled roughly to his son.

Kal-El looked at the three others in the circle. Damien, the child of Bruce Wayne, looked smug as ever, but it was clear he was sharp on his senses. Bruce himself looked as somber and thoughtful as ever. And then he looked to Diana, worried did not suit the Princess at all. He kept his gaze upon her, waiting for her next move.

"Hera." She whispered softly. "We are ready."

A few moments passed in silence, nothing but the ruffle of the waterfall and the dewy smell of the cavern to overwhelm his senses. Then suddenly Superman felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach and the batcave was gone.

* * *

"I dunno about this Trunks." His best-friend whispered to him as they hid behind the hallway wall. "Last time we pranked Uncle Vegeta I was grounded for a month! And not even by my own mom!"

"Shh, chibi." Trunks hushed Goten, remembering how his mom took it upon herself to punish them both after the 'halloween incident'. But this idea was just too good. "Look, he's nodding off, the sleeping pills are working!"

He heard his best-friend gulp nervously. "How much did you give him?"

"The entire bottle." Trunks whispered back, continuing to peer into the kitchen. "Which probably gives us about twenty minutes. We've got to move quick. Let's go."

Trunks wheeled around the corner at a lightening speed. He stopped at the chair next to his father, and a mere split second later Goten was beside him. A devious smirk crossed the young prince's face.

"Alright Goten." Trunks whispered, keeping his ki as low as he could so not to jolt his father awake. "Grab him and follow me."

"NO WAY!" His best friend shouted, Trunks quickly covered the younger demi-saiyan's mouth.

"SHHH!" Trunks hushed his irritating friend.

"Look Goten." Trunks began quietly instructing his friend. "I have to lead the way, you can never find your way in the garages, and I can't do that carrying him!"

"Grmhmrrr." Goten struggled to shove his hand off his mouth. Finally when Trunks was certain his friend wouldn't shout, he released his hand. "Fine, but you owe me!"

A victorious smirk, identical to his father's, splattered on the young prince's face. Sure, what he said was true, but really there was no way in hell he wanted to risk himself being caught carrying his drugged father if his dad woke up. And Goten would be fine, his dad wouldn't kill him after all since he wasn't his kid.

Trunks watched as his shorter friend awkwardly looped his dads arms around his neck. Goten leaned forward holding his dad's arms and began to hover off the ground, lifting their victim out of the chair.

"Alright lets go already, he's heavy."

"Right." Trunks said with a curt nod. He motioned for his friend to follow. "This way."

Trunks led the three of them out of the ornate kitchen and through the passage on the left that lead to the research area of the compound. He had recently found something in the junk garage – and area his mom kept all the broken cars and trinkets that didn't work – that had peaked his interest. Trunks usually never went there, but when he saw his mother come out of it all tired and worn, he knew she must've been working on something good. She'd _never _worked in there before.

Again they rounded a corner of the metallic hall. The young prince heard his friend's complaining grunt, typical Goten.

"Were almost there." Trunks whispered as they closed in on the door at the end of the hall. Upon their approach, the door slide open, disappearing into the wall. This was just too easy.

As soon as Trunks took one step into the lab, his plan had been foiled.

Where there had been nothing before, suddenly stood the all-powerful king of dimwits, Kakarot.

Trunks watched in distain as Goku lowered his two fingers from his brow.

"Dad, we were just playing I swear!" Goten shouted in their defence. Trunks would have normally appreciated his friends back up, if it weren't for the loud thud that followed it. Goten clearly had forgotten about the load he was carrying.

"Urgh." The unconscious form of his father grumbled as it hit the ground.

"Heya guys." Kakarot said with a welcoming, innocent smile. Well, at least before he saw his father. "Oh no, guys, I need him. What have you done to Vegeta this time..."

"We'll tell you if you don't tell him." Trunks nudged his father's limp body with his foot, seizing his opportunity to retain his freedom and hopefully avoid his father's punishment.

"Fine." Goku shrugged happily.

"Sleeping pills." Trunks said nonchalantly staring up at the tall full-blooded Saiyan. "It was only one bottle, one good punch and he should be up."

"Well, if you say so." Kakarot said as he pulled back his arm and whacked Vegeta across the face with his fist.

The saiyan prince immediately jolted to his feet, spinning towards Kakarot. "You spineless buffoon, what the HELL was that for!?"

"Well you were asleep..."

"Asleep," The prince seethed. Trunks watched as his father took a moment in his doped up state to put it all together. The purple hairs on the back of his neck crawled as his father turned around ever so slowly.

"You... Two..." The prince bore his teeth down at them.

"Uncle Vegeta, it was an accident -" Trunks heard his friend poorly lie, the fear evident in his high voice. He was about to interrupt when Kakarot beat him to the save.

"Vegeta." The taller saiyan said sternly. "You can punish them later. We are needed."

"The only thing I need to do right now Kakarot... Is murder these abominations."

"That can wait." Trunks was surprised to hear the sternness is Kakarot's voice and to see the hard expression on his face. "They can die later, right now we have something much more important to deal with."

"Like what?" His spiky haired dad seethed through his teeth, but his fathers murderous eyes had not unlocked with his just yet.

"Whis contacted me." Kakarot said, his father turning at the mention of a God. "There is a meeting of the Gods. You and I were specifically requested to attend."

"Really?" Trunks watched as intrigue built up on his father's face, melting away some of the anger. "But I am no god, what would they want with me. Surely you are more suited for the job." Trunks couldn't help but notice the bitterness in his father's voice.

"They actually specifically requested you first, they just know I can use instant transmission to get us there."

"Hn. You have my curiosity." Trunks sighed in relief as his father finally fully turned away to face Kakarot. "And where is _there?_"

"I'm not sure." Kakarot looked focused. "I'm supposed to bring us to Bills' Ki since it's so large, but with that power it's distant, almost hazy. I can barely latch onto it for more than a few seconds. Where ever we are going, it is not of this world."

"And now you have my attention." The Saiyan prince smirked devilishly, Trunks was uncertain if it was because of the whereabouts of this meeting or whether or not it was because his father wanted revenge on Bills for hitting his mother. He didn't care, either way it was putting a lot of space between him and his enraged father. "I will accompany you."

"Oh! Can we come!" His friend shouted out from behind him.

"No.. Goten..." Trunks grumbled under his breath, face palming himself.

"Sure." Vegeta smiled evilly at them. "You two can have the first round with Bills. You can be his punching bags this time."

Trunks and Goten both groaned in unison. Some times Trunks just thought his life would be much simpler if Goten were a mute.

"Alright. I was told to leave ASAP... what ever that means... but it sounded like they meant really really quick. So lets go!" Trunks and Vegeta simultaneously groaned at Kakarot's lack of vocabulary and grabbed onto the tall Saiyan. Goten quickly put his hand on his father as well.

Trunks took one last look around at his failed prank. One second ago he was sending his dad on a trip to space, and the next he was in line to be beat up by the God of Destruction Bills. What a great day this had turned out to be.

Trunks sighed as he looked at the walls of the metallic hall one last time, and then all disappeared.

* * *

Bruce stood in silence, head down. He felt slightly uncomfortable wearing his uniform outside in the light. He was analyzing everything. This was nothing like anything he had seen before. Wherever they had been sent was a expansive plane where nothing seemed to have order. Thousands had gathered on the grounds and by the looks of it they were all gods. Trees grew here and there, but they were not like the trees of Earth. They were in a multitude of colours, and many were dead. The sky was a light purple and the sun was a brilliant, bright blue.

His eyes flickered beneath his cowl from the sun to his own son. The boy was running throughout the crowd like an pompous imbecile, but at least his was following orders to stay in sight. Suddenly something caught his eye, had he not been looking, he would have barely noticed the flickers of purple whirling through the crowd towards Damien and an inhuman speed. The Bat was quick to move towards his son.

Before he even crossed the fifty or so feet between them, he heard a clatter, and where his son had been before lay a pile of not one, but two boys. Bruce was quick to notice that these two were certainly not godly.

"Hey watch it wimp." Damien snapped at the boy, shoving him off violently and getting to his feet.

"Robin!" Batman growled as he grabbed top of his son's red cape, holding the hot-headed child back.

"No," Bruce watched the other child rise to his feet in a fury after being shoved back down. He could have sworn he saw the boy's hair flicker gold. "You watch it!"

Suddenly the boy lunged at Damien. Bruce was perplexed as to what to do, on one hand the kids deserved it, but on the other it was his son...

Before he could even react the lavender haired child was also hanging from someone's grip. The man was short and seething, but clearly had speed that could rival that of the flash.

"Brat..." The evil-looking man in blue growled. "I told you to stay put with Kakarot on punishment of death. What do you have to say in your defence?"

"Sorry?" Batman watched the boy shrug innocently, the kid looked in their direction and a vicious smirk crossed his face. "Hey what the hell are you wearing?"

"What do you mean what am I wearing!?" Batman felt Damien struggle stubbornly in his hand.

"Boy this is not the time..." The small man growl, but obviously couldn't help but look over. Bruce met the cold eyes of who seemed to be the boy's father. "Wait, what the fuck are you wearing?"

"None of your business." Batman gruffed letting go of Damien, his son dropping to the ground.

"Excuse my son." Batman said, not wanting to start a conflict. He just wanted to get in, get out and leave. The tall bat whipped around, his cape spinning behind him. "Let's go Damien..."

"Wait." The cold voice of the short man rang in his ear. "You don't happen to be with the other capped idiot do you?"

Batman turned around intrigued. Who was this man, he certainly looked human, but something in his gut told him to be wary. This man had the eyes of a killer. "We may have caught a ride here together, what's it too you."

"Interesting." The man slithered, putting his son down. "Your lucky again brat, go find the spawn and don't destroy the planet."

"Yes sir." His son said, stumbling to his feet.

"Oh and boy. Take that menace too," Batman watched as the slithering man pointed at his son. "You seem like two peas in a pod."

"Urgh fine." He watched the lavender haired kid reluctantly agree and turn to leave. "Let's go kid."

Bruce looked to his son. For the first time since he had known him, the child looked wary. Maybe he was just as unsettled by this man as he was. The dark knight contemplated his choices, but quickly came to the conclusion to let the boy go, giving him a curt nod. The other man was right, the boys did seem like two peas in a pod, maybe they'd knock some sense into each other. He watched in silence as his son caught up to the other boy and walked off.

"You're not a god?" Bruce broke their stared down.

"No, I am not." The other man said. "And neither are you. My buffoon of an ally was talking to your prancing fool in tights. It seems as though we are the only mortals around."

Batman sized the man up. Clearly he had not noticed Diana, which oddly enough gave him some relief. She must have been blending in with the masses of the gods well. Bruce remained silent, waiting to hear what the man had to say.

"My companions and I are beings of immeasurable power, and as it seems so is yours." Bruce studied the man's face, it showed signs of curiosity but also immense distrust. "It is obvious why we were summoned among the ranks of these gods, but my question is why were you?"

"I don't know." Bruce gave his honest answer.

The spiky haired man eyed him, as if he were trying to read his emotions. Finally the man seemed satisfied with the honesty of his response, gave a curt nod and simply uttered one illogical word. "Hn."

With that he turned and began to leave.

But Bruce was not finished with him.

"And how about you? Where does your power spur from?" He growled as the man turned around, untrusting of this self-proclaimed powerful being that claimed to be as strong as Superman. "Are you Kryptonian."

"I assure you I am not whatever you speak of." He smirked. "I am prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta-sei, the legendary, and newly a guardian of Ear-"

Before the so-called prince could finish his sentence the earth began to quake under Batman's feet. Everyone around began falling to their knees as the planet shuttered. And as if in unison his mind went blank. He looked around, everyone was tumbling over. As quickly as it came though, stillness settled back in. And with that stillness came no panic, but only serenity.

"_Welcome."_ An old, raspy voice echoed in his head. Or was it around him? Bruce could not tell. Whoever it was he could not see it, but it appeared as though everyone was hearing the same thing. _"I have summoned a meeting of my grandchildren to introduce them to the leaders, should they accept, of the mortal war efforts."_

Bruce looked around, the gods seemed to all know what was going on. He quickly glanced to Superman, who stood next to a man clad in orange, seeming just as out of the look as he. Suddenly the earth beneath his feet began to rumble again, but this time he was shot up into the air, the yellow ground under his feet elevating him above the crowd of gods. He glanced to his sides, four other pillars with the other mortals seemed to have shot up as well.

"_I am Gaia... Mother of Titans, Grandmother of the Gods and... Creator of All." _The old voice took a resting pause before it continued to clatter through the air. _"To my grandchildren, you are here to witness the rise of your own children, the mortals, into action. And now to my great-grandchildren, I speak to only you."_

"_There have been many Gods, good and evil. But even the worst of them all would never have released, my beloved children, the Titans. But a New-God of pure hatred has arisen and fears not the power of my twelve children. He is Darkseid."_

Batman cringed as the voice took a pause. He knew Darkseid all too well.

"_This evil will release my creations, the Titans, unleashing chaos upon the twelve universes once more. Each universe has a Titan imprisoned in it's deepest corners, Darkseid has corrupted many evil Gods into sacrificing their own lives to open the tombs of imprisonment. He is insane. The Titans have the power to destroy the entire universe. And should they make it here, the centre of all twelve universes, they will be able to traverse freely and cause damage at their any whim. Darkseid does not wish to takeover, he wishes only to destroy and he has been amassing an army in the shadows, preparing to wage war on all that is light."_

Bruce's mind raced, his mind being bombarded with so many things at once. Twelve alternate universes. Evil Titans and sacrificial gods. Legions of evil solders waiting to attack. How could a mere man be any help? He loomed down off of his platform, he was about ten feet above the God's, and every eye from below was on him. The Batman scowled, hating being in the centre of attention. He closed his eyes for a moment, calming his mind, and then through the brief silence, he heard it. The breathing of the deity, the same pulse rate of the energy flux on Earth, this Gaia was the source...

"_My Grandchildren... the Gods... have done everything they could to stop this from happening... but Darkseid is too powerful and too elusive. The Gods love their children, they have fought and will continue to fight valiantly to defend them. But the Titans are coming... War is coming... It will be played on all fields. Gods will rage war in the otherworlds, and evil villains will rage wars in the mortal realm in the name of Darkseid." _

"_We now come to you... Kal-El, Man of Steel... Diana, Princess of the Amazons and... Bruce, the Dark Knight of Gotham, of the tenth universe. And also to you... Vegeta, Prince of Vegeta-sei and... Son Goku of Earth, whom ascended to unlock the Godly powers of his own race, of the seventh universe. We come to you in times of our desperation... to lead the battle on the planes of the mortals, to accept the responsibility and honour of being God's Guards and to entrust you with the right to command the armies of men honourably and ferociously in this dire time of need. You must defend the plaines of men, for if the mortal world is destroyed, the Gods will have fought for nothing. We need you."_

The voice went silence, all that could be heard across the planet were the deep breaths of the old voice. Bruce scowled down at the crowd of gods, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

"_Do you accept?"_


End file.
